Minnie Takes Care of Pluto: The Original
Author's Note This is a sequel to Darkwing Duck: Negaduck's Birthday which would be rewritten in the future. This is an improvement from Negaduck's Birthday as it leaves out the cliches as it stays true to the actual episode that was banned due to of depictions of hell and Minnie killing Pluto. It maybe similar to Plankton Got Served Creepypasta but, slightly different. The Story Since my last viewing of Negaduck’s Birthday, an Lost Darkwing Duck episode that is a Negaduck Torture Porn to say at the least. I told people this and they thought I was making some shit up and thought it was another creepypasta full of cliches. However, there was another episode that was never aired by Disney unlike Negaduck’s Birthday which was pulled from airing and was never shown again. This one was the first version of the banned Mickey Mouse Works short, Minnie Takes Care of Pluto. This episode was heavily altered because, it was deemed too disturbing and making Minnie become a murderer. I saw the episode and it creeped me out a little. All of the scenes are on to Pluto’s mind like, Minnie is going to poison Pluto, bury him alive and trying to crush him with a mace and finally, to top it all off, Pluto was sent to hell once again but, his crime is that he was about to kill Minnie. I have been looking around for the episode but, I found a site that contains some of the banned episodes like Postcard from Buster episode, Sugartime! which was banned for having lesbian parents. But, it had the short but, there was 2 of them. There was the aired version and there was the original version. I downloaded both to be curious. I decided to watch the original one and would see the aired one afterwards. I played the short. The Short starts with the Mickey Mouse Works intro what you would see at the beginning of the short and it faded to black and faded to Minnie’s House with Mickey and Pluto walking by it and walk towards her house. Mickey rang the doorbell and Minnie answered the door with a broom in her hand. Mickey said, “Hey Minnie, I would like you to take of Pluto today for the afternoon. Would ya? Please?” as he pushed Pluto towards Minnie. Minnie replied, “But, Mickey, I need to do spring cleaning.” She swept Pluto away towards Mickey and Mickey replied, “Aw, Min, you can do it next spring” Mickey pulled out the can of dog food and throw it as the can land on Pluto’s head. “Here is the food for the day” said Mickey. It was a different sentence this time. “Thanks, Minnie!” said Mickey has he walks off screen. Minnie was about to say something but, Mickey drives off. Minnie gives off an angry look at Pluto. Minnie said “Aw, phooey!” like Donald Duck would say. “Now Pluto, you know I like you and I don’t mind taking care of you.” Said Minnie and started ranting on Mickey coming in and dropping Pluto off and driving off without Minnie saying something. Minnie tells Pluto to not get in her way while she is doing Spring Cleaning. Minnie walks off and this is where things get real. Pluto’s conscience appears and It was the devil came first rather than the angel. The devil tells Pluto that Minnie is lying and wants to kill Mickey with some insults. The Angel tells him that Minnie is not that what the devil is saying. The devil throws the angel out and made Pluto to go after Figaro which wasn’t present in the final version which was aired. This results to destroying Minnie’s furniture. Minnie walks in and she gets very angry. She places Pluto outside in her backyard and slams the door on him. The devil tells him that Minnie would bury him alive and showed the scene where it showed Pluto in the chest with it closed and placed in a hole while Minnie zips the ground up in cartoon fashion. Pluto gets frightened. In Minnie’s House, Minnie was angry what had Pluto did which pissed her off a lot than Mickey dropping Pluto off at random and wanted Pluto to be gone. This is where Minnie goes insane. Minnie puts Pluto’s food on his dish and takes out Bleach and pours it on Pluto’s food. She places on the ground in the backyard and walks back inside. Pluto walks up to it and the devil tells him it’s poisoned while the angel tells him it’s not. Pluto decided not to eat it like in the aired version which unlike the original which wasn’t contaminated. Minnie was baffled about it. It’s starting to sound like the devil is always right. Doesn’t it? Anyway, Minnie decides to set up another trap which was to keep Pluto alive to keep Mickey from breaking up with her. Pluto sneaks into the window on the roof and the devil tells him to have the trap kill Minnie. The angel tells him not to but, the devil kills the angel off in comedic fashion which is weird because, death is really not funny. Who is writing this now? Pluto find a bowling ball and he pushed it off the stairs and it flew across Minnie’s house and gets tossed around by the furniture and it hit Minnie in the chest and she collapsed on impact. Pluto finds her and to find her lying there with a crushed chest. There were no blood at all. Pluto finds out he killed her. To avoid any suspicion, Pluto decides to try to hide the body. He pushed the ball off of her chest and starts dragging her outside to bury her. Pluto starts digging a hole which is filler that lasted for 5 minutes with some transitions to a frame of the higher pile of dirt but, other than that, it’s filler. Pluto drags Minnie into a hole and starts burying her. Pluto hears Mickey’s car and continues burying her. Mickey rings the door bell and he rings it again. “That’s odd, Minnie should have answered the door by now.” said Mickey and decided to go through her backyard and saw Pluto burying something in his view. “Hey Pluto! Have you seen Minnie?” said Mickey and Pluto nodded. Mickey jumps across the fence and takes Pluto before seeing Minnie in the hole. “Minnie?” said Mickey and jumps down into the hole. He called her name again and again. He saw Minnie’s flatten chest and he started to cry. Pluto was in guilt and Mickey faced to Pluto and was furious. “Pluto, you murdered the one I loved the most? How could you? You filth!” said Mickey and tells Pluto to scram and he says, “You are not my pet anymore! You are a monster! Now, scram!” Pluto runs away in fear and runs far away from Minnie’s house. He runs across the road and a truck came into the crossing lane and he got ran over with, once again, cartoon fashion. The short ends with the credits rolling. I was once again, speechless like when I and my friend saw Negaduck’s Birthday. I kept the video rather than destroy it like someone in a creepypasta which I may upload in the future. So, after that, I watched the one that aired. It was edited and it had a better ending where Pluto going to hell is a dream and Minnie and Mickey are not angry and Minnie didn’t die. Nearly most of the animation of it wasn’t finished like it was animatics and storyboard animation. The aired version is certainly banned but, it’s more tamer than the original. So, I feel slightly more confirmable than I was with Negaduck’s Birthday and I still watch Darkwing Duck rather than never see it at all like would a creepypasta episode ending would be like. I may or may not upload the version but, the site is shut down now after being taken down for copyright. I do hated it when it happens. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Television Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel